It Ends Tonight
by MakoRain
Summary: Cloud is leaving again, big surprise...but how does Tifa take it the second time around? CloTi. Oneshot.


A/N: Tifa's had enough, so what's Cloud to do? CloTi,of course. This idea came to me after listening to The All American Rejects' "It Ends Tonight." Creative, huh? It just sums it up so nicely. I own nothing ff7, but I still have some plans in the works…

"**It Ends Tonight"**

**By MakoRain**

Cloud walked silently down the hallway, pausing slightly outside Tifa's door, then thinking better of it and moving stealthily down the stairs. Just as he put his hand on the door knob, he heard a small sound behind him and sighed, not wanting to see the hurt look he knew he would see on Tifa's beautiful face if he turned around. Tifa couldn't help repress a sniffle at Cloud's coldness and that was enough to cause a piece of his soul to die inside.

"How long?" she whispered, focused on the travel bag in his hands as he just stood there.

Finally, he glanced at her and said, "I don't know, Teef."

Even the use of her childhood nickname didn't lighten the mood; the sad helpless look in his eyes was met with one of hurt which quickly turned hard to annoyance as Tifa steadied herself for what she knew she had to do.

"You can't keep doing this, Cloud. Not to the kids…and not to me." She softened slightly and was soon on the verge of tears as her voice wavered. "If you leave, you can't come back."

Cloud's eyebrows shot up as her words hit with the force of a physical blow, causing him to step back a pace. Looking into his mako blue eyes, Tifa almost faltered in her determination, feeling the pull of them on her heart as always. She shook off the hypnotic gaze to clear her thoughts. "I mean it Cloud; I won't be here to pick up the pieces again. If you leave, it all ends tonight."

She searched his face for something, some sign to show his emotion, his decision, reaction to her words, anything. He looked at her without really seeing her, a mask hiding his confusion and despair as he committed her face to memory, so hopeful and yet so hard, before he turned and walked out the door. Tifa just stared at the spot where he once was and listened helplessly as he drove away on his motorcycle, leaving her there to collapse on the hard wood floor and sob herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks had passed with Tifa reliving that night, crying herself into exhaustion; it was the only way she could ever sleep. Everything she ever felt, ever hated, feared, loved…poured out of her as tears stained her cheeks and pooled onto her pillow. Finally, she'd cried it all away, leaving nothing but an empty shell that took her from place to place through her daily activities and not caring to really live; she just existed. The only time she felt as before was when she was fighting, able to beat something physically with effortless grace and complexity in her jabs, kicks, difficult combinations, showing all of her skills and learning through the years. This comforted her until it weighed her down with unwanted memories of her adventures with Cloud, fighting by his side, always with him even though he let her down again and again. At last, Tifa gave up training and slowly surrounded herself in an untouchable bubble, numb to the world and safe in her solitude with no one to get close…take her love and then leave her. She was better off alone.

Of course, all of Tifa's friends were worried about her. She was the figurative glue that held her former teammates together, with her kind acts, helpful smile and encouraging words. Barret was especially sad to see her this way; she was like a loveable little sister to him that he always admired. Yuffie was nervous around her best girl friend, never knowing what to do or say and her skittishness didn't help matters any. Cid just stayed clear of all the awkwardness, enjoying the quiet above on the Highwind. Nanaki had tried numerous times to get her to open up… to tell them what was wrong, but to no avail.

They all had an idea though since she'd started slipping away just after Cloud left, seemingly taking a considerable piece of the dear girl with him. Everyone knew how much she cared for the young man, her friend since childhood and past traveling companion. They could see he felt something for the precious beauty as well, and yet neither did anything to act on this unspoken love. It was frustrating beyond belief but no one dared to say anything about it, seeing how delicate a situation it was between Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith's memory, always there to stop something more from blossoming. Although Aerith had died years ago, her presence weighed on the two, causing guilt and shame to replace any possibility of Cloud letting Tifa in and in turn, Tifa pushing Cloud further and further away. She had held onto her feelings for so long that she wasn't about to change it by making the first move. Still, he distanced himself for whatever reason and this last time had broken something deep down in Tifa's heart, shattering that spot reserved for him into a million pieces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent somehow felt closer to Tifa in her misery. He knew that he shouldn't, that it was wrong, but he couldn't help the hope that flowed through him at her melancholy. Now that Cloud was officially out of the picture, maybe Vincent could help Tifa through this time, letting her know she wasn't alone in the world. He was of the undead, a creature of the night, a Lonely One, so he knew what it was like to shield himself in pain and anger and to cut off the world around him like she was doing. He didn't have to wait long for her to realize this for herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quietly, Tifa walked through the otherworldly radiance of the Forgotten City, grateful for the cover of darkness. After locking herself inside for a while, she knew she needed some form of human contact. Tifa wanted someone who could relate to her situation, who would understand her and accept her unconditionally, just as she was, and Vincent automatically came to mind. So here she was…searching in the last known spot for the vampire she hadn't seen in months, when he stepped suddenly into her path, startling her.

Unable to hide her shock, Tifa put a hand over her racing heart as if to calm it and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied with garnet eyes sparkling as she blushed since she was the one looking for him here in the first place.

"Right, sorry…I just needed-"

"Company?"

"Yes, company." He went to stand beside her, and gesturing they move, started walking through the glowing forest. She felt happier than she'd been in a long time and so did he.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many months had passed, until Vincent stopped being just Tifa's friend and started to be something more. With him, Tifa felt a connection both physically and emotionally, like a slight hum of electricity below the surface. He understood her inner turmoil for so long and never asked for anything in return. She had grown to think of him as her special someone to fill in the place Cloud had damaged so long ago and to keep all to herself. Vincent loved Tifa before Cloud left and so was happy that she had learned to love a monster such as him. She hated in when he referred to himself in this way, but it was true; Tifa made that reality more bearable though, she was his beauty for the beast. She didn't really know when she realized it, but Tifa was glad to love him all the same. She had finally moved on past Cloud Strife and his lack in commitment to someone who was dependable, who made her feel safe and took care of her. Vincent was just what Tifa needed.

Slowly things started falling back into place. Vincent was happy. Tifa was happy. Everyone else pretended to be happy for them even if they didn't understand it. They all knew this was wrong; Tifa belonged with Cloud, not Vincent. Where the hell _was _Cloud anyway?! Didn't he know he was losing the woman he was meant to be with, his soul mate?! He knew all too well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud decided to respect Tifa's wishes to stay away after he left that night but he felt like scum for it. How could he _do_ that to her? She'd stood by his side for everything, and this is how he repaid her? By leaving her broken and alone? He felt ever worse after a realization slowly dawned on him as he walked by a secluded brook outside of Midgar. He has gone as far as Wutai before turning around, unwilling to be so far away from Tifa. She was what he had lived for even before Aerith's death, and leaving her made it clear to him how much he cared for the girl, his childhood friend who never gave up on him. Until now that is. Her opinion of him mattered too much to just throw it away and so with a new inspiration, he drove back into town. He went back, not knowing what to expect or what he was doing really but he couldn't put it off any longer; it'd be too long that nothing was ever said. He had to see her…

Oh, he saw her alright. Resting along the walls Seventh Heaven, Cloud watched wonderingly as Tifa walked around inside, cleaning up after the late night crowd. His heart lifted at the sight of her after so long but soon deflated as a pair of masculine arms encircled her waist from behind. Curious, he couldn't look away; he was glued to the spot as his body urged him to move but just watched as she turned around to face…VINCENT?! Cloud took a step back, this surprising turn of events too much to handle as it hit him with the force of a physical blow. His emotions raced from shock to hurt…pain…sadness, and finally despair as he revved the engine of his fenrir and took off to his fortress of solitude to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa looked from Vincent to the front window as a sound like a motorcycle engine sped off in the distance and her heart unwillingly fluttered at the possibility of Cloud's return. After walking to the window and seeing nothing but the sleeping town, she mentally kicked herself for such hopes. She didn't even need Cloud; she had Vincent…right? Still, a little part deep down that lain dormant for months now seemed to come alive at the thought of his spiky blonde hair and mako blue eyes.

Tifa looked back at Vincent and saw the disturbance in his gaze, maybe by her reaction. She came back over to him and took his hand, leading him upstairs.

"Let's go to bed." She said with a small smile as he visibly relaxed at her touch, causing her heart to warm all over again. Yes, she had Vincent…so why did she feel incomplete?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't sleep. Tifa listened intently to Vincent's deep breathing and sighed guiltily that he wasn't holding any part of her as she shifted, slightly rising from the bed. Looking back to make sure he hadn't noticed her gone, Tifa crept stealthily out of the room and through the back door, escaping into the mild summer's eve.

She had been thinking about this over and over ever since earlier that night and she had to be sure. If Cloud really was back, she wanted…no, needed to know why and for how long. This shouldn't matter to her but it did and she forced herself onward to the only place she could think of where he would be hiding from the world. And that's where she found him, sitting beside the calm pool inside the church where he had laid Aerith to rest years before.

"Cloud?"

He had been so caught up in his anger and resentment that he jumped at Tifa's voice.

"So it is you," she said feeling relief that she wasn't hallucinating. Quickly her relief turned to anger as she spoke her mind for once.

"What are you doing here?!"

However, before giving him a chance to speak, she went on.

"Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know." Her voice was growing in volume with her hurt and anger. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I'm not sure anymore!" Cloud returned forcefully, letting his frustration seep through his words.

Tifa looked up at his red face and looked back at her shoes.

"You'll ruin everything."

He heard her quiet words and retorted with soft fury. "Between you and Vincent, you mean?"

Her mouth hung open in shock and disbelief at his accusation before regaining her composure.

"That is none of your business and never has been, Cloud." She bit off each word as she pinned him with an ice cold glare.

Hotly, she added, "What? Did you expect me to wait around forever?! I told you I wouldn't always be here."

The fury and energy was leaving her voice as the last words came out with less force. "You had your chance, Cloud Strife, and you didn't even realize it."

With that, Tifa turned on her heel and left the church, barely catching Cloud's muttered "I know that now" before disappearing into the twilight.

She walked a few feet before coming face to face with Vincent's chest.

"Vincent, what're you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course." His voice was laced with logical suspicion and just a hint of caring.

Tifa glanced guiltily back at the church before standing her ground; she had nothing to be ashamed of, after all.

"I was just handling some unfinished business." Tifa said calmly and tried not to fidget.

"Oh really," he said monotone before making his way past her to the church.

"I've taken care of it," she called as she followed him back for whatever reason, maybe to see Cloud not get hurt, or maybe to see his ass kicked, she didn't know which one she wanted at the moment. But she didn't need Vincent to help or defend her; she could take care of herself.

"I'm sure you have."

They didn't have to go far since Cloud had followed Tifa a distance after she stormed out, which wasn't always a good idea he was noticing. He stood still in front of the happy couple that didn't look too happy now, with Tifa holding Vincent's arm to keep him back and the man's gaze burning into Cloud uncomfortably.

"Cloud." Vincent greeted mildly, standing in front of Tifa as if to protect her. Ha! As if Cloud would hurt her, and as if she needed protecting.

"Vincent." Cloud hissed, heading straight for the treacherous leach, ignoring the fury coming from the being.

"Guys!" Tifa yelled, unable to handle the testosterone anymore. She stood between the two men, hands on hips, glaring at both of them and keeping an eye on Cloud's Ultima Weapon strapped to his back and Vincent's revolver simultaneously. . Cloud knew he should heed _that_ look and faltered as did Vincent, but only for a moment before moving on.

"You don't need to do this," she said, pointing at Cloud as his hand left the sword's hilt he had been reflexively going for and made it drift back to his side harmlessly.

"I mean it," she said, eyeing Vincent and pushing him back with a hand to his chest slightly as his hand went for his gun.

Deciding to face the lesser of two evils, so to speak, Tifa made her way towards him.

"Let's go," she commanded as she grabbed his arm, glancing at Cloud before pulling Vincent away. Before he let her drag him, Vincent leaned towards Cloud and said softly, "Keep an eye out Strife, you know this isn't over."

"No, it's not over yet," he said, forcing his full mako gaze onto the retreating pair. "But it will be, soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud replayed the previous night's encounter over and over again until his head throbbed. Tifa had caught him off guard with Vincent, but looking back, he realized he deserved everything else she threw at him. She was angry and understandably so but VINCENT?! He'd known Tifa a lot longer than Vincent and been through so much with her that he couldn't give her up without a fight.

As if Cloud's thoughts called him there, Vincent appeared at the church's entrance, ruby eyes burning and fixated on his enemy. And that's what Cloud was now to Vincent, the enemy, the competition he would always have to face when involving Tifa. Well, he finally had her and he wasn't going to lose her to this blond haired blue eyed weakling.

"Cloud."

"Vincent."

The man took his stance in front of Cloud; he'd wanted to do this for some time.

"Why have you returned?"

"You know why." Cloud said with a sneer; he was looking forward to this.

"I was hoping you would be brighter than this, Cloud. I'm giving you a chance to leave me and Tifa in peace."

"You know I can't do that."

"Can't, or won't?" Vincent's voice held a hint of a growl to it.

"Both." Cloud said with a smirk. He felt confident now for whatever reason.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love Tifa. You knew that before I left and yet you stab me in the back this way!" His muscles tensed and he fought the urge to leap onto the self righteous traitor.

"You had your chance. She's mine, Strife, and I care for her deeply, so leave now while you still have the choice to."

Vincent's hand rested carefully on his revolver in its side holster as Cloud shifted to draw his sword from his back sheath but before they could come to blows, however, they were interrupted.

"I'm yours?!" Tifa fumed coming in from behind the duo about to fight. "Excuse me, but I'm no ones _property!_"

"Just give us a few minutes, dear." Vincent turned around and said dismissively before turning back to face his opponent.

Of course, Tifa would hear nothing of it. "Didn't I say I would handle this?"

"That may be, but this is Cloud we are talking about." He answered calmly and with reason to her glare.

"Do I look like I need your help?!"

Vincent did look at her for a moment at this, his anger rising. "You don't know what you need. Isn't that why you're back here?"

"I'm here because I knew couldn't let this go." Tifa said vehemently, letting her anger match his own.

"You'd be right about that." His voice was back to neutral, and when she was mad, she _really_ hated neutral and he knew it.

"You know what?" Tifa stood still, her shaking calming down little by little as she came to a conclusion. "I don't need this. _Any_ of this!" She gestured at the two men before her to make her point painfully obvious. Cloud had lowered his sword and listened to this exchange as an audience before trying to add his own defense in.

"Tifa-"

"No, Cloud, don't. Not now, okay?" She sighed and focused intently on Vincent to make herself very clear.

"I'd find another place to stay tonight. Better yet, you should move out. I can't deal with this…us right now. I didn't know how controlling you were until now, and I don't like it, Vincent. I will not be controlled." Her steam ran out towards the end so instead of sounding determined and empowered, she came across as tired and worn out as she felt.

Vincent was not down yet, however. "Wait, you can't do this! Not just because _he's_ back. Tifa, let's talk about this." His hand shot out to clench Tifa's arm forcefully keeping her from leaving the church which she wanted to do desperately. This was just too much in one night.

"Let go, Vincent." Tifa said in a low tone, her weariness once again replaced with anger that she seemed to keep stored somewhere inside her.

"Not until you-"

"I'd let go now, Valentine." Cloud's voice felt like low thunder, dark and just barely controlled.

"Stay out of this, Strife."

Before Cloud could respond, Tifa took hold of the hand on her and used it to flip Vincent over her shoulder. Standing above him, she looked down at him and said, "Don't ever touch me again," and walked over his stunned form. He lay on his back for a few more moments while Cloud's blade was put at his neck.

"I'd go now, Valentine, before I come to my senses."

He backed away as Vincent stood and met his eye sternly. "You better take care of her, Strife, or I'll be back her to personally kick your ass if she doesn't first."

"You know I will."

Quickly, Vincent waked out of the church, Cloud watching him go before heading in the opposite direction to follow Tifa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa angrily walked the path from the church towards town then turned off to a secluded path leading to a secluded patch of forest she had found for times like these. She began to pace like a caged wild animal, not knowing what to do now. _How could this all fall apart so fast? _Twigs snapped under her feet as she paced the small area, thoughts racing through her head faster than she could process.

_Things were going great with Vincent…or at least I thought they were until Cloud…_Just thinking his name brought on a new onslaught of memories…the well at night… the town burning… Sephiroth… Cloud's back when he walked out, not even having the decency to look at her before he left.

"Damn you, Cloud Strife," she whispered harshly but all of the movement left her tired and tired took her energy and anger away. Tifa wanted to hold on to that anger, to hate Cloud with all of her heart even when it was in millions of pieces.

"Cloud." It was more of a sigh now and she closed her eyes, not wanting to cry again…it'd been so long since she'd cried because of him and once she did, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop.

Slowly walking again, Tifa took deep even breaths to ebb the pending disaster before it could start and almost lost it when she heard footsteps stop and breathing slow. Those were not her steps or breaths…they were behind her.

"Don't." She whispered, not turning around to look at him for she knew his presence anywhere.

"Tifa-"

"No." Her voice was getting softer and less harsh with each word she spoke and she felt weak...she hated feeling weak.

Without warning, his hand was on her shoulder and she felt a pull as he turned her to face him.

"Please," she released before facing his cerulean gaze, trying with all her will to not get lost in those eyes and repeat the hideous cycle they were forever trapped in. It was futile and a singe tear escaped her efforts, soon brushed away with Cloud's gloved hands, both now holding her face tenderly.

"Tifa." His voice speaking her name added to her pain and urged the tears on but he continued to wipe them away effortlessly as always…always there to pick up the pieces.

"I love you."

Her hazel eyes shined with more unshed tears but she still held on to what little resolve she had left, willing to fight him to protect herself from his traps.

"No, you don't…you never have."

His eyes widened a fraction before his lips were suddenly on hers, working fervidly to make her understand that that wasn't true, that he'd always loved her…it just took him time to remember. Cloud received no response at first but her mind couldn't fight any more and her body won, kissing him back passionately to make up for lost time before her will regained control and she pulled away, ending the moment.

Cloud looked lost as Tifa pulled away numbly, slowly tracing her lips with her fingers before speaking. "It's too much…you here, Vincent gone…I just need time to think, Cloud."

He nodded, understanding how confused her emotions must be. He'd left her with no choice but to live without him and so he would feel some of what she went through, but hopefully for not as long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days and nights bled together for Tifa as she went over everything she'd been through in the last many hours. She had lost Vincent, a man she believed she loved until he became something she didn't recognize and also before she realized that she had used him for comfort…she never loved Vincent, not like she loved Cloud. It was all before Cloud came back, and now that he had returned, she was keeping her distance from him in the Inn across town to give herself some much needed space.

_Space? Time?_ Tifa'd had all of that when he has disappeared for months. So what was she doing? Listening to her head…playing it safe, not wanting to get hurt again. But weren't the best things in life worth risking everything for? She was about to find out…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thump thump thump. Tifa's heart beat unsteadily as she stood on Cloud's door at the Inn. The sound drowned out her thoughts and helped considerably as she found her hand making its way to the wood. Knock knock knock.

Seconds passed and Tifa's numbness threatened to wear off, making her aware of what she was doing, what she was jeopardizing in this one little act, letting him in again if he answered that door. _What if this was sign? What if I'm making a big mistake? What if he-_

Her downhill destructive train of thought was derailed when he opened the door, spiky hair everywhere and bare chest cast with her shadow from the moonlight spilling in behind her. _Was he sleeping? He doesn't look tired…_

Cloud looked at her, trying to determine if this was all a dream. Had she forgiven him? Was she still angry? Did she want him, need him, as much as he needed her? Finally, she spoke and made it all clear.

"I love you, too."

_as it was meant to be_

_The End_


End file.
